


【玄亮】岁月神偷刘玄德

by LY_Winter_is_coming



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22396987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LY_Winter_is_coming/pseuds/LY_Winter_is_coming
Summary: *主cp玄亮，提及cp嬴驷x张仪（电视剧向），姬昌x姜子牙（封神原著混史同，虽然脑补的姜子牙是动画电影版），问为啥是提及，看下去就知道啦*2020春节快乐*后半部分推荐阅读BGM:人间朝暮
Relationships: Liu Bei/Zhuge Liang (Legend Hero), 嬴驷/张仪
Kudos: 11





	【玄亮】岁月神偷刘玄德

【序】

诸葛亮被熟悉的寒风吹醒，恍惚了一下，却又感受到一股包围周身的暖意——  
他被刘备抱着，他们睡在地上。周围是仿佛没有尽头的树林，附近只有一处可怜的，星星点点的篝火，随时有可能熄灭。  
他轻轻抚摸着刘备的脸；这感觉鲜活而真实……诸葛亮有些不可置信地轻轻摇头，冲破胸口的喜悦感和难以言喻的辛酸感交织混合，化成一丝眼泪悄悄逃出眼眶。  
刘备居然很快醒了过来，有些不解地注视着诸葛亮：“还不睡吗？”  
“啊，我睡不着。”诸葛亮有些局促地。  
轻微跳动的篝火闪着微弱却温暖的光芒，恰好照着刘备的脸孔。  
“…军师受苦了。”刘备轻叹，“这应该是您第一次遭受如此战乱吧？”  
诸葛亮于心回答其实不是，也跟着摇摇头，却没有说话。  
“那早些睡吧，冷的话我就拿我的披风再给你盖一层？”  
诸葛亮还是摇了摇头：“……没关系。倒是主公要赶紧睡下，明天还要早起斜切汉津。”  
刘备点头，“嗯”一声，轻手摩挲着诸葛亮的脊背，似乎是在让他放松下来；很快，刘备又睡着了。  
诸葛亮睡不着，他好久没这样，认真地，近距离地看着自己的主公了。微弱的火光在他主公的睫毛上一闪一闪，他再次克制不住地，伸出手去抚摸主公的脸颊，感受那样的温度——

一切归于沉寂。刚才的树林，篝火，干硬的泥地消失了，变成了宽广得无边无际的，刺眼的白色空间。  
“所有机会消耗完毕。您应该解决了吧？”  
诸葛亮恋恋不舍地从白色地块上起身；刚才所有的温度都消失不见，连曾经有过的痕迹都没留下。  
“嗯，没有了。”  
“那么，诸葛丞相，您可以回去了。您将回到您原始的坐标。”  
诸葛亮点点头。  
“感谢您的配合。祝您生活愉快。”

【你叫堂堂汉昭烈帝当个小偷就……真香】

刘备四仰八叉地躺在地上，疲惫得完全不想睁开眼。  
其实他也不是没试着睁开眼睛，但是很快就被刺眼得闭上了——因为这是一片毫无生机，连上下左右都难以分辨的无限白色空间。躺在地上的触感也很奇怪，不像是坚硬的金属，泥土，甚至是木材，舒适得仿佛平日里最爱的床铺和毛毯。  
“醒了？”  
不认识的声音？  
刘备起身警惕道：“谁？……等等？”  
这人声是我幻想出来的？要不然人呢？  
“你是何人？”刘备再问了一遍。  
只听啪嗒一声响指，整个空间的明度缓缓调节，变成看起来很舒服的豆绿灰，一个白袍人身影立显在距离刘备大约三步。刘备本想仔细端详猜测，但遗憾地发现这人全身都被白色兜帽斗篷覆盖，只露出半张难辨雌雄的下脸，其余特征再也找不出来。  
“你好？”鉴于兜帽挡住了这位的眼睛，刘备友好地朝他挥了挥手。  
“……我看见了。”“他”的声音听起来很年轻，感情却很平静，接下来又自言自语一般地：  
“汉昭烈皇帝，刘玄德……终于。”  
“你怎么知道我是谁？”  
“我当然知道。就是我…咳，把你带来这里的。回忆一下你最后的人生片段？……行了，我帮你省时间，白帝城章武三年四月。你现在死了。”  
刘备很没好气地“哦”了一声。“所以这是地府？阎王爷突然想装修了，还是黑白无常翘班？”  
“您又知道这里是哪儿了？”  
“算了算了……不说这些。”刘备摆摆手，“恕我愚鲁，不识得您是哪路神仙。我只想知道三件事：一，此处是何地？二，您是哪位？三，您带我来此地，有何贵干？”  
“他”从容不迫，也许早就知道刘备会这么问：“说来话长，不过我会长话短说……”

“一，这是我亲手创造的临时空间，介于人间与冥界，是独立的存在。”  
“二，我没有名字，我也不知道我是谁，若你喜欢，叫我仙君即可…当然有些东西我会以后再说。”  
“三，当‘岁月神偷’。”

“他”像是背书一样回答了这三个问题。  
“……哈？”刘备满脸写着“这超出了我的认知范围。”  
“……简单地说，就是让您帮忙偷少量的时间。有教程，上手很快。”不知名仙君似乎是把手伸进兜帽里捏了捏自己的鼻梁，才继续道，“是这样的。世界上每个人都有自己难过的时候，当这份难过的重量超出了一定的额度，我才会找人帮忙‘偷走’。但‘偷’并不会使这段时间在客观上消失，只是会让当事人会主观地感觉‘光阴似箭’。”  
“地府还有这种服务？”刘备追问。  
“我是独立的存在，和地府仅是合作关系。”不知名仙君淡淡地。  
“偷来的时间有何用处？”  
“一部分用来预支穿越，集腋成裘，以弥补随时可能出现的‘故障’‘漏洞’，一部分就是用来奖励岁月神偷的，接单，做完任务，就有奖励。”  
“如何接单？”  
“世界上所有人都是客户，自动筛选系统会筛选推荐出适合你的订单。”  
“那为何选我当岁月神偷？”  
“这个以后再说——当然，我在此就当您是同意当‘神偷’了。”  
这仙君还真是守口如瓶，刘备于心道，不过有奖励？这倒吸引人，是奖励时间吗？  
说到这里，仙君再次一打响指，刘备顿时感觉自己肩上有一块厚重的布料。  
“执行任务必须披上这件。放心，足够便捷宽松。披上以后记得摸摸口袋。”  
刘备粗略看了看，是一件和那个仙君同款的大白袍，也有一个能遮住半张脸的兜帽；披上以后摸了摸口袋，里面只有一个袖珍的青瓷瓶，瓶中插着木塞。  
“此容器用来接住目标客户的眼泪。”  
“……原来是这么偷时间吗！”刘备诧异地回头。  
“相信您一定可以圆满完成任务，尤其是以您的身手和智慧。”  
刘备看见那个仙君微微勾起嘴角，内心无语一阵，就稍作整理；“现在就要出发吗？”  
仙君点点头，从他的广袖中掏出一副竹简，展开。  
“您的第一个客户，以及他的下单理由。”  
刘备本来兴致盎然，但一看到第一个下单人的名字，脸瞬间臭了起来：  
【下单人：曹操】  
【下单理由：头风严重，头疼欲裂】  
“……一上来就玩这么大真的好吗？！”刘备死鱼眼地转过头去，“我想换个客户。”  
“不可以。”仙君微笑。  
刘备忍不住脑补了自己伸出去接因为头疼而在床上叫苦的曹操的眼泪……就觉得画面有点恶心。  
“对了，走之前告诉你一些需要注意的地方。”  
“说吧。”  
仙君再次打了个响指，刘备突然感觉到身后有一股正在旋转的气流——是开了一扇“门”。  
“第一，这个白袍是隐身用的。你穿越执行任务的时候，要尽最大努力地避免活人看见你。”  
“第二，接上，你穿越的时候要尽最大努力避免破坏凡间的任何物件。说得夸张点，哪怕你走在草地上也要避免踩死一只蚂蚁。”  
“第三，每次执行任务都有限定的时间，你不能在同一时间点停留太久，具体剩余的时间会在瓶子上显示……鉴于这次是你第一次出任务，我会陪着你。不过在这次完毕后，就是你自己一个人了。明白？”  
刘备道一声“明白”，就义无反顾地踏入虚空的“门”中……然后门里传来渐行渐远的惨叫。  
“第一次穿越都是这样的……算了，习惯就好。”不知名仙君也跟着跳了进来。

【岁月神偷培训中】

刘备四仰八叉地摔在地上，心累得完全不想睁开眼。  
“起来吧。”不知名仙君戳了戳他，“第一次穿越都是这样的。还有，戴好兜帽。”  
刘备爬起来，拍拍身上的灰尘再戴好兜帽，环顾四周：现在正是深夜，街上无人，就算不披上白袍也没有谁会注意他们。  
“这里是？”  
“建安二十五年的许昌，往前面走就是魏王府。”仙君道，“这个时候的你估计还在成都……”  
“别说了。”刘备打断仙君的话，一边走一边问，“这次行动有时间限制吗？”  
“有…我看看，这次要在天亮之前完成。”  
“这么快？！”  
“小点声——其实是够的。先走再说。一路上慢慢聊。”仙君拍了拍刘备。“待会我示范给你怎么取眼泪。”  
刘备两手揣兜，跟在仙君的身旁慢慢悠悠地仿佛散步，左看右看这时的许昌。  
“和你当年来这里时有变化吗？”  
“感觉没啥变化……”刘备漫不经心地抬头；今晚月色明媚，鲜有乌云遮眼。成都……这个时候的丞相肯定也在那里吧？蜀地多夜雨，现在又是早春，你会着凉吗？  
“发什么呆呢？到了。”  
夜间的魏王府肯定是关着门的，旁边也有守夜的士兵站岗。  
“怎么做？”刘备小声。  
不知名仙君白了刘备一眼，就径直走向了被关闭的府门，像幽灵一样直接穿进去。  
…切！  
刘备自己也试了试，果然可以直接穿门而入，也再次遭到早已在府内的仙君白眼：“这就是为什么我让您带上兜帽。但您把身体的一部分露出来，那一部分就会实体化。”说罢，仙君立刻做出“嘘”的手势，指了指楼上：“该走了。接下来，全程噤声。”刘备明白，也跟着走上楼去，居然听不见一点脚步声。  
……到了。  
刘备倒是第一次，也许也是最后一次这么近距离地接触曹操，还是被头风困扰，躺在床上痛苦地呜咽的曹操，心中竟然暗爽，同时也开始观察起不知名仙君的做法：他只是手里一直握着那个青瓷小瓶，死死盯着这位被顽疾困扰的客户。  
刘备不解地看着仙君，仙君也只是摇摇头，继续专心致志地盯着，大意可能是时机未到。  
也不知道等了多久，大概是等得刘备都快睡着的时候，被仙君抖袖子的声音弄得一激灵醒来，只见他拆开瓶盖，将手伸出白袍——那手跟着显出实形，手中的瓷瓶也开始微微颤抖着，随着仙君的手越来越靠近——  
居然完成了。仙君站起，比口型说道，并将瓶口凑近给刘备看：那里面果然有少量的泪水。  
怎么回去？刘备做口型。  
会打响指吗？  
会——  
“啪。”

一片毫无生机的白色空间。  
“……就这么回来了？之前你还不是要开门的吗？”刘备摘下兜帽。  
“的确，不过可以便捷一些的话谁想开门。”仙君淡淡地。  
见刘备的表情再次无语下来，仙君只好解释：“……你收集成功后打个响指就能回来，很简单的。”  
“那这一点眼泪怎么处理……”  
仙君打开瓶盖，眼泪竟缓缓地漂浮出来，化成气体，消散在空间里。  
“这就算完成任务了。”  
刘备抬头望，那些泪水竟然还剩些许漂浮在半空中。  
“那是在经过‘过滤’后留下的记忆碎片。如果你想查看……”  
“免了。我对曹孟德在为谁哭这种事不感兴趣。”  
“那也行吧。”仙君耸耸肩。  
“我还以为这次的行程会很难……”  
“都说这是第一次了，我会陪着您，有何困难？”  
刘备挑眉，回头再次盯着这位只露出半张脸的仙君；他还是看不出任何情绪变化，不过总觉得……有点熟悉。  
“不说这个了。那昭烈皇帝，您应该学会如何当‘岁月神偷’了吧？”  
刘备点点头：“简单。”  
“那接下来就是您自己一人前去了。”仙君低头再次掏出竹简，“您的第二个客户。”  
刘备凑过去看：  
【下单人：张仪】  
【下单理由：回国路途山高水远，劳累不堪】  
“张……张仪？！就是那个以连横破合纵的秦相张仪？”刘备不可思议地手持竹简，回头去问仙君。  
“是的。这次您就要去到五百来年前。不过为何如此惊讶？”仙君依旧莫得感情地抱着手臂。  
“‘回国路途山高水远，劳累不堪’……嗯……”刘备低头思索，“此时的张仪是在游说燕王完毕返回咸阳的路上吧？秦惠王十四年？”  
“是的。话说您居然记得这段历史。”  
“我家丞相教得好而已。”刘备合简而笑。  
这回轮到刘备看见那仙君似乎在勾嘴角微笑。  
“要稍作休息吗？”  
“不用。”刘备斩钉截铁，再次将兜帽盖上，轻拍着口袋里自己的空瓶，眼前漫无边际的白色空间下一秒就是等着被史上最优秀岁月神偷探索的星辰大海。  
“我这就出发。”  
刘备的脸上恢复了往日的神采飞扬；他抬起右手：  
“啪。”

【敬那大争之世，敬那小酌之时】

不得不说瞬移还是很方便的，刘备想，至少比随便开个门就跳进去方便。  
……就是不太知道自己到底瞬移到了哪里。更讨厌的是现在又是黑夜，别说找人，现在都看不清自己在哪儿。如果穿越是根据自己那模糊的意识，那么……这应该是咸阳城附近。  
刘备暗自埋怨为什么不选在白天穿过来……也罢，既然张仪没回来，自己就在这咸阳城里随意逛上几圈。反正也没人看得见自己。  
这种感觉很奇怪，在成为“岁月神偷”后，披上白袍，就不用吃喝，甚至可以不用休息，刘备意外地习惯。  
刘备把手伸出袍：夜风好似刀割，应该是深秋。  
自古逢秋悲寂寥。秋天也是人杀气重的时刻，更是到处死人的时刻，朝廷也一般会选这个时候征兵。刘备竟被这冷风吹得头晕，只好倚靠在城墙上，小憩片刻。待东方翻白，晨光熹微，刘备环顾四周，于心道：果真，连大秦都也避免不了如此荒凉。  
远远似有车马仪仗之声，刘备猜测那就是张仪的马车。果然，待车马进了，刘备看车里那人大概四五十却头发花白，面容疲惫，身着秦制华服却灰尘一身。  
刘备跳到马车后面，反正大家都是如此丧气，没人会在意这个异时空的旅者悄悄坐在他们身后；他干脆坐来上头蹭顺风车进城，也忍不住回头新奇地看多几眼张仪的背影。  
——再回头来，映入眼帘的却是满城飘摇的招魂幡，天空泛灰，招魂蟠惨白，全城一砖一瓦都没有血色。  
那大概是嬴驷去世了。哎，没机会一睹秦惠文王真容了。刘备的内心意外地平静，对于他来说，死亡早已变得平淡。  
想到这里，刘备立即打开瓶盖；那小瓶子似乎是感受到目标客户的泪水，开始微微在他掌心发热；他悄悄走去张仪背后，拿着瓶子的手悄悄地放在张仪胸口处。  
“王上，”刘备听见张仪有些发灰的嗓音，手有些克制不住地抖；刘备努力告诉自己要镇定下来。  
“——张仪回来了。”  
果然，一滴滚烫的泪水顺着张仪脸颊滑下，被小玉瓶恰好容纳其中。刘备缓缓伸回手，将瓶盖盖好，小心翼翼放回口袋里。  
果然，人张仪悲从中来，哪里会管胸前会不会突然出现一只拿着小瓶子的怪手……刘备暗自嘘一口气，又忍不住探头再看一眼张仪。  
刘备回头，刚准备想跳下车找个地方打响指，一看瓶子上的倒计时还剩三天，心想不急了，要不留下来多看几眼？就当做游客参观嘛，也是可遇不可求的新奇事一回。按照历史走向，接下来就是秦武王就位，张仪被排挤逃魏的剧情了。  
想到这里，刘备便继续大摇大摆地跨坐在马车上，内心暗爽……

一天下来，刘备也算乐得悠哉。围观了一圈秦武王上朝，张仪劝谏秦武王——当然新王肯定是没听的。然后张仪也没甚好说，只得打道回府。  
至少我的阿斗不会对丞相这样。刘备在围观全程特别有自信地想到。现在的刘备就蹲在张仪府上休息。  
…我怎么那么像个偷看别的奇怪人士。刘备无声地打个哈欠。  
但当刘备见到垂垂老矣的张仪颤颤巍巍地端起酒杯，神色彷徨地向外走去时，就忍不住看他要干什么。  
这个时候是中秋吗？一轮月华如此皎洁无暇。刘备看得有些发呆；美轮美奂的明月他也没少见，但能让他震撼到的，更多是眼前的场景。  
张仪将酒倾倒于地，双眼紧闭，眉头却是散开的：  
“先王啊，物是人非。”  
的确是物是人非。一朝天子一朝臣，张仪被冷落排挤的悲剧在历史的长河中不断发生。刘备见张仪捧着这酒樽，却又不对月自饮，借酒浇愁——啊，我懂了。  
乌云完全散开了，照在张仪稀稀疏疏的鬓发上，有几丝还反光着白。张仪望着那一轮此时此刻朗照着大秦的明月，将这樽酒尽数倾倒于地。  
“张仪，敬您一杯。”  
那我也没有留在这里的理由了，刘备想，他似乎看得见张仪倒下去的那杯酒里有着模糊的，秦惠文王的倒影；倒影里的嬴驷似乎是青年的模样，微笑地注视着张仪。  
不打扰了。  
刘备于暗处苦笑一声，抬起手腕：  
“啪。”

又是熟悉的白色空间。  
“这么快？”本来抱臂靠着空气墙站立的仙君倒没显得多么惊喜。  
刘备得意地掏出瓶子：“给。”  
仙君点点头，将收集来的泪水往空中挥洒，泪水迅速在空中结晶，那里面展现的是张仪的部分记忆。  
“想看吗？”  
刘备点点头：“快进吧，我想看他和嬴驷之间的相关记忆。”  
仙君调动手指，结晶化为气雾屏幕在半空中播放：画面中的嬴驷正值青壮年，面对满朝对张仪的质疑，拿出了身为秦王的气势一一给挡着，和张仪难得独处时，又难得流露出英雄相惜的柔软，可是画面很快就跳到了嬴驷病重时握着张仪的手，有些神志不清地说着想念相国，再接着就是满城的招魂幡，孑然一身的张子在月下感叹：  
“先王在时，仍可帮忙挡着，先王不在，若赤膊上阵，明枪暗箭都来了。”  
刘备眼角一抽。  
“就这么多了。”仙君很快就收起屏幕，“您还有两个任务，昭烈皇帝。”  
“哦……哦，下一位是谁？”刘备很快回过神来。  
仙君展开竹简：  
【下单人：姜子牙】  
【下单理由：去姜齐封地上发生暴风雪】  
刘备被吓得手一抖：“姜太公？！”  
“惊喜吗？”仙君问，“兴周八百年姜子牙。”  
“…看来我的顾客都是不得了的人啊。”刘备有些不敢相信地摇摇头。  
“你想休息一会再去还是现在动身？顺便，白袍保暖，不用担心。”  
反正待在这里也没甚么意思，刘备心想，于是就站了起来。  
“那我出发了。”  
仙君只是“嗯”了一声，但刘备敏锐地听出来似乎有哪里不对。  
“……不说一声祝我一路平安之类的？”  
“祝您一路平安。”  
“……好吧。”刘备没再问，只是再如上两次一样，整理好衣装，再摸了摸口袋里的小空瓶，信心满满地打了响指。  
站在刘备背后抱着手臂的不知名仙君看着刘备再次消失的背影，心事重重地长叹一声。  
“对不起，也许我不该继续瞒下去的……但是还没到说的时候。”

【人间朝暮】

刘备刚落地那一刻就被暴风雪糊了一脸。  
一千多年前的暴风雪比想象中的还冷。刘备擦掉了脸上的雪，沿着前面一条没有被大雪覆盖的小路走下去，姜子牙应该就在这附近。  
我觉得我的丞相就很像姜子牙，他们都不是纯粹的臣子，于帝王而言更像是“帝王师”一样的，更高级的存在。刘备一路走，一路漫无边际地想着，想到之前攻打刘璋时，也曾以周文王自比，当然那是在被庞统说了两句后才趁着酒性说的气话……  
我像不像周文王姬昌，我不知道，但我相信他一定是能与姜太公一比的人物。刘备于心道。  
原本路很狭窄，但走了一小段时间竟然豁然开朗，刘备走到靠河岸处，左手边是大雪覆盖的高山森林，这里正是山脚下，而右手边就靠着冰冻的河流。  
这里看起来荒无人烟……除了前面有一处小茅草屋。天色已至黄昏，刘备再走进一些，就看见岸边有一人披着破蓑衣，满身霜雪不曾拂去。  
——姜太公钓鱼，愿者上钩。刘备于心默念；他放慢脚步走过去，绕道姜子牙身侧去观察他。  
刚开始细细打量时，刘备就有些震惊——一晃眼竟看成了诸葛亮。再仔细看看，发现要更苍老些，白发更多，胡须留得不算长但是留有一些络腮，颧骨也比他家丞相略高，眼睛也不似他家丞相那双顾盼神飞的丹凤眼，相较而言还是有些下垂。  
如果我家丞相能活到这个年岁，应该和太公长得有七八分相似吧？刘备想。  
是想着，姜子牙倏地钓上来一条鱼，鱼竿一扬，鱼线一飞，一条鱼就到了姜子牙的手里。但是很快，姜子牙又将这条鱼放回了冰窟窿里。  
你连一条鱼都能放过，你却放不过你自己。刘备想到。  
太阳落山早，姜子牙很快就收拾钓具，满载着霜雪回到了那座小茅屋。刘备悄悄地跟在身后，保持一定的距离。刘备也见到了那个客栈老板——其实这也不算个客栈，更多是个居住在山野间的民宿，赶去齐国封地的姜子牙刚好得以路过歇息而已。  
刘备一路尾随姜子牙，尽管他觉得这么做是不是有点……算了算了算了不要想那么多！这是秉公办事！抱着这个心态，他跟随着姜子牙来到了他住下的那个隔间。刘备本来已经抱着熬一个晚上的心态进行蹲守，没想到姜太公也无心睡眠。  
刘备环顾四周：姜子牙带的东西真的不多，除了那出了名的钓具，随身的财务衣物，还有……一把剑？  
姜子牙拾起这把剑，缓缓拉开剑套，剑鞘光芒映雪，刘备看得出这是一把好剑。不过剑上似乎还有古老的文字，刘备没有凑近去看，但开始猜测这剑的来历。  
“先王。”  
姜子牙默念。  
原本有些走神的刘备一个激灵，拔掉瓶塞后悄悄凑近，握着瓶子的掌心甚至开始出汗。现在不同于之前，姜子牙要是看见自己身前突然出现一只手，估计也会吓得不轻吧。  
刘备半蹲在姜子牙的剑鞘下，用食指和中指夹着瓶口，瓶口端在剑鞘下。  
一滴眼泪恰好掉在瓶中。  
刘备不敢久留，趁着窗外风雪稍止，姜子牙闭眼微微仰头叹息时，打了响指。  
但愿太公不在意。

“这么快回来了？”  
“嗯。”  
刘备抖了抖身上的残雪，掏出瓶子。仙君接过瓷瓶，打开瓶盖在空中一洒。  
“这次的眼泪有些少。”刘备小声补充。  
“少没有关系，有就可以，哪怕只有一滴。”仙君淡淡道，同时空中的泪水迅速结晶。  
“想看哪一段？”  
“你知道我想看哪些段落。”  
仙君点头，随即立刻点开了正在微微发光的结晶；气雾画面很快出现了茫茫渭水，彼时的姜子牙还不苍老。  
“那是西伯侯姬昌，此时的他刚从朝歌被放出来不久。”仙君竟在一旁解释。  
“他也一直在渴望贤才，正好碰上姜子牙。”刘备像是讲解一样自言自语，“‘太公望’的典故…”  
“你是不是觉得此时的渭水初见很像你和诸葛孔明的三顾茅庐？说真的，我觉得你长得有点像姬昌。”  
刘备瞪了一眼仙君，仙君无奈，继续友好地帮切了一下画面：“你看西伯侯托孤。”  
“……”刘备被这位不知名仙君哪壶不开提哪壶的精神感动了，“算了，不看了。下一个任务是什么？”  
仙君不语，只是再次拿出了竹简。  
“昭烈皇帝，您的最后一个任务。”  
“这次是不是要跑到殷商去……”刘备随口开着玩笑，但看见竹简上的字后就震惊地说不出话来。  
仙君仿佛早有预料地站在一旁，看起来似乎神情不自然。

【下单人：诸葛亮】  
【下单理由：——】  
空的。  
没写。

刘备双手打颤，不仅仅是因为“诸葛亮”这三个字直接冲击进他的一切记忆，打破了之前三次荒诞不经的经历，温柔地提醒他从何处来，更是因为后面的下单理由完全空白，他根本无法直接定位要去到哪个时间点。  
仙君轻叹一声。  
“……所以，这是什么意思？”刘备转过头来，将竹简合起，抱在怀中，“仙君，您是不是知道些什么。”  
仙君摇摇头：“无可奉告。”  
“那……那我要怎么去见他！”  
仙君背过身去，叹到：“这只能靠您自行想象了。虽然诸葛丞相没写，但是您应该可以猜得出来，他最【难过】的时候是什么时候。”  
刘备在脑海中迅速筛选了隆中对到白帝托孤的十七年时光，一时间竟然猜不出。  
在刘备的印象里，诸葛亮和他在一起相处的时候都是轻松的，哪怕到了荆州失守的，东征前夜那样的特殊时光，他与他的丞相在相处的时候，都彼此感到舒适。  
仙君似乎察觉了他的心理：“昭烈帝，您不妨试着跳出常规去思考。”  
“你指的是……？”  
“您不妨想想，他什么时候最需要您。”  
刘备低头沉思。  
“打破常规，跳出常规去思考。”  
“他什么时候最需要您。”  
刘备闭上眼睛，跳出那十七年的记忆；他似乎看见诸葛亮坐在某个黑暗的角落里，却在独自发着光；他都还没凑近去细细看诸葛亮，可他的丞相一抬起头来，看见他了，就忍不住笑起来。

“你想好了吗？”  
“嗯。”  
刘备义无反顾地举起手臂：  
——“啪。”

【君埋泉下泥销骨，我寄人间雪满头。】

刘备醒来，觉得脑子有点昏。  
他也不清楚这究竟是章武几年，不过他很清楚：他回到成都了。  
刘备穿过成都东南角的村落，那是他与诸葛亮一起便衣实地考察过的第一个地点，他记得这个村口的冒菜很香，那时正值秋日，他拉着诸葛亮的手坐在店里，寡淡的茶水都因为他而多了一丝清甜。  
他太熟悉成都了。刘备也没多留恋，很快就走到了汉丞相府——实在是很好找，当所有成都臣民都睡着时，丞相府的灯一定亮着。  
原本刘备的脚步很急，可是当他站在丞相府内室门前，刘备却没有勇气走进去。  
还是在外面等一下吧？等……  
这种疯狂地想见到他的丞相，却又怕一时闪失添了堵的心理在刘备心中交织，最终，刘备还是深呼吸一口，才穿了进去。  
——熟悉地身影伏案奋笔疾书，身边的竹简堆成了小山，纶巾下是盖不住的青丝混了白发；他的丹凤眼依旧俊秀，可是眼角也难免爬上了皱纹。刘备大略地看了看诸葛亮正在写什么——马谡？违抗军令？还逃跑……？！  
他是不是很自责？  
刘备很想开口唤一声“丞相”，可是他做不到；他能做的只有随时盯着诸葛亮何时落泪，但是自己能做的只有把泪水接住，然后带回那个不可知之地。  
刘备开始幻想：要是自己身上的白袍能力突然失效……算了，不要想这些有的没的，想这个还不如默念丞相早点睡丞相早点睡丞相早点睡。  
刘备站着的位置离诸葛亮很近；上三次时空旅行的时候刘备都是离目标任务有一段距离的。  
…以至于诸葛亮突然起身，着实吓了刘备一跳；真的就差那么一点就碰到了。刘备不解，但还是迅速跟在诸葛亮身后。  
他要干什么？  
很快，刘备的问题就有了答案：诸葛亮开始收拾书柜——不如说是翻出了一些东西，看一会儿，就又放回去。  
第一样被翻出来的是章武剑，诸葛亮拔开剑鞘，剑身上汉隶“章武”二字依旧清晰明朗，似乎在发光。  
第二样被翻出来的是很厚一大堆书信；诸葛亮把这十几年来和刘备所有的通信全都藏在了这里。刘备自己也没想到他和诸葛亮的书信对话有了这么多；他看着诸葛亮翻动信纸，津津有味地回顾，回顾到某些暧昧的文字，时不时还会怀念地轻笑。  
第三样被翻出来的是一件老旧的腕甲，那是刘备入川前送给诸葛亮的，没想到在诸葛亮入川时，这件腕甲派上了用场。  
……  
刘备哑然。这的确像是诸葛亮会做的事情，但刘备没料到他会做得如此……  
以前送过的香囊，玉佩，甚至是刚出山时刘备给诸葛亮编织的草帽，诸葛亮都存着，一样不落。  
紧接着，诸葛亮又打开了一个抽屉，刘备实在是想不出诸葛亮还能拿出什么关于他的纪念品了，但事实往往令人惊愕。  
抽屉里是刘备的土黄色双鲤披风。  
这件披风被诸葛亮叠得比豆腐块还方正；他双手将这件披风托着，一个角一个角地把它打开——  
披风光洁如新，诸葛亮将这件承载着美好旧时光的披风抱在怀里，埋下头去感受这余温。  
刘备的鼻尖开始发酸。  
诸葛亮摩挲着披风上悦动的双鲤，苦笑一声，闭上双眼，轻轻咬唇。  
刘备手中的玉瓶早就开了盖；他趁着诸葛亮闭上双眼，清泪滑下时，将手伸出去——  
然后被诸葛亮猛地抓住。

“谁？！”  
啊，哦。刘备心想，完了，全完了。史上第一岁月神偷失误，大汉丞相府惊现漂浮的鬼手，刘玄德要做好下班的准备了。  
他根本无法直视诸葛亮的目光，之前的怀旧之心全被恐惧与不安代替；刘备不会反击诸葛亮，但是他正在努力地挣脱，同时更加屏住气息。  
奈何诸葛亮抓得很紧。刘备顺手抄起不知道是哪本书，往远处扔去，试图分散诸葛亮的注意力，但是全没用。  
正当刘备不得已想向诸葛亮撞去，逃离丞相府时，他发现手上被握着的力度竟弱了下来……

“是你么？”  
诸葛亮也很紧张，刘备看得出来；他的胸口在起伏，也有些喘气，眼中泪光闪烁。  
刘备屏声静气，不敢回答，这只冒在外头的手也不好意思放回去。  
“能多留一会儿么？”  
不能。刘备于心回答，因为瓶子上显示他只剩一刻钟了。  
“你…拿走你想要的吧。”  
我想要的？你知道我这次来要拿的是什么？你怎么知道我这次…  
刘备顾不上再多思索，将玉瓶凑到诸葛亮的胸前。  
诸葛亮乖乖闭上眼，克制不住的眼泪再次滑落。  
“啪嗒。”  
眼泪落在了玉瓶中。

刘备感觉到诸葛亮已经松开了他的手，便迅速盖好瓶盖，将瓶子小心翼翼放回内兜；他不敢去面对诸葛亮，因为他猜得到现在他的丞相到底是以什么心情去面对这个跨越时空来接收他眼泪的先帝。  
岁月神偷刘玄德偷得走诸葛丞相部分时间，偷不走他的白发，他的疲劳，他的思念。

时间已经不足一刻钟。但刘备觉得他还有什么事情没做。  
诸葛亮原本百感交集地低头默默流泪，很快，他讶异地看见这只“鬼手”不见了，紧接着听到搓手和呵气的声音。  
接着，这只手再次伸了出来，一点一点地擦干净了诸葛亮脸上的泪水。  
温热——诸葛亮对这只手的触感。  
令人惋惜的是，这只温热的手很快就再次消失，随即就是一阵轻微的风刮过，之前被莫名其妙扔出去的书漂浮回到诸葛亮的座位旁边。  
诸葛亮凝视着缓缓打开的门，那扇门静止着开了一会，就缓缓地被关上了。  
接着就是一声清脆的响指声。  
……

熟悉的白色空间。  
刘备再也忍不住，直接扯下那身白袍扔在地上，一个踉跄坐倒于地，狼狈地大哭。  
仙君什么也没说，只是轻轻拍了拍昭烈皇帝的脊梁。

【您永远年轻】

不知道哭了多久。  
仙君友好地递给刘备一块白净的手帕，让他擦干眼泪。  
刘备也平复了下来，只是依旧带着点沙哑的哭腔问：“我的任务做完了吧？”  
“做完了。您做得很好，接下来是奖励时间。”  
“……奖励？”刘备打起精神。  
“是的。您可以选择您想回到的一个时间段，弥补您对过去的遗憾，您有三次机会。”  
“操作和原来一样吗？”  
“一样的。只是您不用收集眼泪，在不违背天地规则的情况下，在不超时的情况下，尽管让自己开心就好。”仙君继续轻轻抚摸着刘备的脊背；刚才见这位重情重义的皇帝在这片荒凉之地里哭得上气不接下气，他颇为心疼，“等您回来，我就告诉您一切我该说的……”  
“所以你为什么一定要等到那时候？”  
“有些事情就该安排在那个时间。早了晚了都不行。”仙君的语气很轻，但颇为坚定。  
仙君拿起那件白袍，翻出了瓶子：“带好这个。这上面显示的是时间。心情不好就去随便逛逛吧。”  
刘备有些恍惚地接过瓶子。他越发觉得这位不知名仙君很熟悉。  
“想去哪？”  
“我试试……”  
刘备闭上眼睛，再次举起手臂。

——一片清脆绿影映入眼帘。  
刘备有些晕乎地睁开眼，一朵桃花就掉在他的脸上。  
看来没走错！刘备颇为兴奋地一个鲤鱼打挺起身，映入眼帘的是那久违的桃花林，淳朴的村头百姓，悠闲带娃的母鸡，自然的茅屋，还有茅屋旁一棵参天的桑树。  
我回来了，楼桑村！  
早晨的阳光能冲洗人身上的所有悲伤，刘备几乎是哼着小曲迈向回故居的路上。  
“哟！这不是玄德嘛！你咋回来了！”隔壁洗米的阿姨探出头来。  
“我回家看看我娘！”  
“玄德——大哥哥！”是村头的小孩子，现在也十三四岁了。  
“哎——待会陪你玩！”  
走到久违的家门口，刘备还有些羞怯地不敢敲门，却听嘎吱一声响。  
“吾儿！你回来啦！”  
刘备的眼眶再次湿润了：生他养他的母亲依旧秀丽，可是鬓角也生了白发，脸上也有了皱纹，可是她的笑容依旧甜美。  
母亲笑着，抱了抱许久未回家的儿子；刘备笑着回应，可是眼泪还是不自觉地掉下来。  
——好久不见啊，娘……  
“男子汉大丈夫，有什么好哭的！”刘母替刘备擦干眼泪，“你娘不是还好好的嘛？邻居都照顾得好好的。”  
“是，是……娘最好了。”刘备破涕为笑。  
“饿了么？娘给你准备了吃的！”刘母将刘备拉进屋，果然，一桌好菜在等着她的好儿子。刘备坐下，先跟母亲叙叙旧，才动筷。  
“娘见你之前认识了两个好兄弟，你今天怎么没带回来呀？”  
“啊，哦，他们也会娘家看了看，我们暂时分开了而已……”刘备有些心不在焉地将一块豆腐送入嘴中。  
“啊，话说，你还交了不少朋友吧？”  
“那是当然！”  
“你这人啊，有的时候就是一根筋……”刘母怜爱地看着正在大快朵颐的儿子，“要是有个聪明人肯帮你就好啰，你娘也放心点。从小到大你都是吃苦长大的，要是有人帮你多算计算计，那就好了。”  
刘备一愣。  
“…这么说来，我认识了一个好兄弟。他姓诸葛，经常帮我出谋划策。”  
“那就好，诸葛这姓氏一听就是聪明人。话说下次要不要把你那位诸葛小兄弟带回来给你娘瞧瞧？”  
我也想啊。刘备撑着脸于心道。  
刘母一边给刘备舀汤，一边自言自语：“娘一生也不盼什么……现在你娘在这儿生活得还算平和，有邻居亲戚帮忙照应，娘最担心的还是你哟……不过看你也是个俊大小伙儿了，还在外面认识了不少志同道合的战友，娘一想到这个就开心。”  
刘备默默地喝了一口汤。  
“娘有的时候也想，要是你能多多回来就好了。可是吾儿志在天下，娘怎么能遏制呢？”  
刘备有些感动。小时候家里穷，但是他的母亲一直支持他多出去走走，多读书，长见识。虽然小时候物质上苦，但是精神上是富足的。  
“娘…今晚上我留在家里住一晚就走。”  
“真的吗！”  
刘备看着他的母亲笑得乐开了花，心里更是不是滋味。瓶子上的刻度只给了他一天的时间。  
“娘。”  
刘备抱住了世上最好的母亲。  
“儿不孝。”  
“儿子你在说啥呢！”  
话是这么说，这位坚强的母亲还是忍不住眼眶发酸……

白色空间。  
仙君百无聊赖地看着空气中浮动的屏幕。  
他知道刘备已经再次打响指，不过这次他不是直接回来，而是消耗第二次机会去见关羽和张飞，虽然这不走程序……仙君见怪不怪。  
仙君无奈地摘下兜帽，注视着自己的脸。  
“原来兜帽下的脸长这样？”  
仙君浑身一震：刘备回来了。  
“……这么快吗？”  
“当然了。”刘备铁着脸，“我压制了和二弟和三弟见面叙旧的时间……看到这一幕也算是值了。”  
“那么，仙君，现在轮到你解释了。”

【争不过朝夕，又念着往昔】

仙君看起来约莫十七八岁，但是长着一张既像刘备又像诸葛亮的少年脸。  
“解释一下。”刘备抬抬下巴。  
仙君叹一口气：“这不好解释。我一开始就说了，我不属于地府，更不属于任何阵营。我是个游离于三界外的自由体。我本无姓名相貌，都是你们‘赋予’的。”  
“‘我们’？”刘备挑眉。  
“你可以把我当做是你俩的儿子。”  
“……别引喻失义！讲正事！”  
“知道为什么诸葛亮的【单子】没有下单理由吗？你在第三次行动中被诸葛亮识破，回来后我说你‘没事’吗？”  
刘备隐隐约约猜到了正确答案。  
“——您不是第一个‘岁月神偷’。诸葛孔明是。”

早在章武三年四月的时候，诸葛丞相就被我带到了这片荒无人烟的无限空间。  
你问我为什么选他不是选你？拜托，你那会才刚死，不好收魂，和地府那边打交道又贼麻烦，本来我觉得选死人保险，可是……只能说你差点就是第一个岁月神偷了。什么？你还为你家丞相自豪？算了我不懂你。  
东汉末年连年的战争导致下单量暴增，我就算在经过一轮筛选后也感到实在是分身乏术。  
岁月神偷不是谁都能当。这个职位对凡人的要求很苛刻，你必须强大，但是这个时代强大的人其实也很多，为什么我只选了诸葛丞相和您？  
你要是让我选个曹操，那行，我完了，让道德有污点的人，别有用心的人学得时间的秘密，迟早乱套。  
答对了——不仅要心灵强大，更要有着良好的人品，我必须保证选中的人能帮助我完成任务，以及不破坏世界的基础法则。虽说是【法则】，但是往往这种法则只能约束住好人。强大的人类每个时代都有，但是能保持心灵一定的纯洁度，就能筛选下去一大批人。  
你们虽是凡人之躯，但在某些方面真真堪比神明。  
不得不说诸葛丞相真是当世奇才。我从来没有教过他，他自己很快就上手了，比起夸赞他，我觉得他的能力其实挺可怕。  
他的“客户”都是和你的“客户”有关系的。你去嘲笑曹孟德的头风的时候，他亲眼看见荀令君自尽，你在为张仪和姜子牙的境遇哀叹时，他看着老年的嬴驷哭泣，在月下吹笛，看伐纣前的姬昌呕血，向姜子牙托孤……同时，他的最后一个目标客户是你。

“我？！”刘备大惊。

是的。不过你的单子是有写为什么要下单的，写了一大堆呢我都没看，实在太长了，不过你家丞相看得很认真。大概是夷陵那会吧……不知道你有没有印象。

“……我就说我梦到有人亲我额头，原来不是梦？”

……算了。  
我简单解释一下如何【下单】。其实都是靠自己朴素的感知来在不知不觉中【下单】，毕竟这个世界体系，绝大部分人是不知道的。  
可是诸葛丞相的这个单子……我就知道，他学会的比我想象中的还要多。可能他真的很想你吧。  
你不是还留着一个穿越的机会没用吗？你想知道他的穿越机会都是怎么用的吗？

仙君说着，展开了空中的屏幕。  
刘备看着第一幅画面：  
成年的诸葛亮路过一个热闹的房屋，一对夫妻抱着他们新生的儿子。  
“诸葛先生！您给您的二儿子起名了吗！”  
男声道：“娘子生这孩子正巧撞上日食，如今世道又黑暗……”  
女声道：“给他起名【诸葛亮】如何？字【孔明】与之相配！”  
“娘子，这孩子刚出生，你就给他起好名姓啦？”  
“是啊……”女子，刘备推测这应该就是诸葛亮早逝的母亲，是个丹凤眼美女……果然儿子随妈。  
很快，成年诸葛亮挤开人潮，对着他的父亲——也就是此时的诸葛珪一拱手：“恭喜先生。”  
“这位先生仪表堂堂，敢问是何方知名人士？”  
“一介村夫罢了。”诸葛亮微笑。  
“哗！一介村夫哪有先生这般气势！”诸葛珪大笑，然后指了指自己的宝贝二儿子：“先生刚才听到了吗？我给我儿子取的名字如何？”  
“是个不错的名字。”诸葛亮依旧微笑，然后再道一声“恭喜”，对他的母亲说了一句“愿您身体健康”。  
“谢谢……嗯？”  
“您是世界上最好的母亲。”诸葛亮对他的母亲道。  
“……您是？”诸葛母亲不解。  
诸葛亮无言，转身便走。  
转身时，成年诸葛亮悄悄地背对着所有祝贺的人来擦了擦眼泪。  
刘备原来觉得成年的自己看见婴儿时期的自己，这个画面应该很滑稽，但是看到最后反而有些心疼。  
第二幅画面就稍显平淡，不过是诸葛亮魂穿回青年读书时期，和庞统，徐庶，马良等好朋友再聚会，大家都笑得很开心，只有刘备看得出诸葛亮的笑容里隐藏了多少悲伤。  
“您想看第三段吗？”  
刘备猜到画面是什么了。  
摘下兜帽的仙君点点头，开始播放——

“…军师受苦了。应该是您第一次遭受如此战乱吧？”  
“不是的。”  
“那早些睡吧，冷的话我就拿我的披风再给你盖一层？”  
“……没关系。倒是主公要赶紧睡下，明天还要早起斜切汉津。”

刘备睁大了眼睛：这不是在当阳被追上的时刻？  
“你永远记得这个画面。那是你第一次和他真正意义上地相拥而眠。”仙君冷不丁开口。  
“别读老子内心的想法。”  
“……地上很硬，但是你睡得很舒服。他那也是第一次，也是最后一次能这么与你靠近。”  
“我说了别读老子内心想法。”  
仙君只得服从。半晌，最后补了一刀：  
“您还有第三次机会没用。所以呢？不用我说了吧？”  
刘备眼前再次浮现出第三次做任务时，他家丞相那张心碎的脸。  
仙君很快将白袍递给刘备。  
“不需要了。”刘备摆摆手，“备要光明正大地见我家丞相！”

那好吧。  
仙君微笑着轻叹一声，然后帮忙倒数。  
三，二，一。

“啪。”

【我跨越浩瀚的时间之海来寻找你】

刘备醒得很快，不仅仅是因为深秋的西北风割脸很疼。  
这次可能运气不太好，刘备转了一圈，觉得这里好像不像是汉营。……难不成是魏营！  
“那里有人！喂，你是哪来的……”  
倒霉。刘备内心暗骂，却往旁边一看，有一匹毛色不错的白马，那意外地像的卢。  
刘备自然地骑上去，白马意外地听他的话，抚摸它的鬃毛时还会发出舒服的呼噜声。  
刘备只是笑笑，双腿一蹬，“驾”地冲出魏营。没人知道这位英明神武的将军是从何而来的，一路上遇到阻拦的魏兵倒是砍了不少。  
眼看着刘备直接冲上战场，被后面赶上来追杀的人追问：  
“来将可留姓名？！”  
刘备一剑砍倒一个：  
“朕乃季汉昭烈皇帝！！”  
这裂帛穿云一般的“季汉昭烈”贯彻在整个战场上，连肆意横行的秋风都要为这个人颤抖！  
刘备大喝一声，来阻拦的人统统被砍下了马，只剩下后面突然被破坏阵脚的魏兵无人敢上前。  
黑压压的大阵里，一抹白色的光芒径直向前冲锋，而很快地，战场上就传满了汉昭烈帝刘备显灵的传说。  
刘备不想管什么显灵不显灵的了，他知道这时什么日子。  
刘备只想见到诸葛亮。

五丈原的高坡上。  
刘备知道往上走就能见到他心心念念的丞相，可是他走错了路，如果想要便捷上坡那还要绕一个弯。  
白马嗯嗯地发声，似乎能听得见刘备在想什么。  
“乖孩子，你也愿意帮我？”刘备抚摸着这匹白马的脖颈。  
白马像是化成一阵风一样直直向前冲刺，在冲到高坡前，眼看着差点就要撞上去的时候，白马长啸一声，背后竟生出双翼，带着刘备往上飞去！  
“哇——啊——”  
太冒险了，不过刘备喜欢得不行，这才是他的风格！  
与此同时，已经坐在轮椅上奄奄一息的诸葛亮，不顾阻拦，让护在身边的军官们都暂且退下。  
“丞相……！”  
“暂且退下吧，孤自有分寸。”  
诸葛亮意识到自己大限将至。  
可是，可是还有一件事没确认……  
果然，丞相执拗的坚持是有用的——诸葛亮亲眼看见，他的先帝像是天神降世一般，骑着有丰满白羽翼的白马落在他的身前，他的先帝周身也带着神圣的光芒。  
刘备再也忍不住了；他迅速地跳下马，冲刺到他心心念念的丞相身边。  
诸葛亮用着最后的力气伸出手，想要给他的先帝一个拥抱。  
而刘备只是轻轻地，用第三次执行任务时拿瓶子的右手，擦干了诸葛亮眼角的泪水，左手揽住他，轻声道：  
“丞相，朕来接您了。”

三，二，一。

“啪。”  
两人几乎在同一时间打了响指。

【能够握紧的就别放了】

诸葛亮醒来，发现这久违的白色空间不再刺眼。  
刘备抱臂站在旁边，和那熟悉的小仙君聊着天，许久不见，小仙君居然长成这样。可是旁边怎么还有一个黑衣少女……  
“……主公？”诸葛亮有些迷糊。  
“你醒了！”刘备欣喜地，然后转过头，“孟婆！我家丞相醒了！”  
“行了行了知道他是你家的了。”一身黑衣，化着浓妆的少女不屑地道：“昭烈皇帝，亏你接个人还能搞出这么大阵仗。”  
诸葛亮刚想问是怎么回事，招来孟婆一顿瞪：“你也是！瞎下单是不行的啊！”  
“丞相别慌，孟婆说说而已。”小仙君立刻圆场。“私情而已，也没有破坏【法则】，让这对鱼水君臣见一见有何不可？”  
“……也罢，”孟婆打个哈哈，“总之呢，两位先生，我是地府特派来送你们投胎的。你们生前也算是为民服务，下辈子当个盛世明君贤臣没问题的。”  
“哦，是吗，”刘备笑，“能和孔明下辈子再为君臣，也是缘分。”  
“我要是拆了你们，天庭月老都要来找我麻烦，所以肯定把你俩安排在一起，妥当得很。”孟婆打个哈欠。  
“多谢孟婆。”诸葛亮正正经经地向孟婆行礼。  
“嗨，多大事儿啊，丞相这真没必要哈。”孟婆挥挥手，“人生前做什么，天地都看得见。”  
“走之前我想问问……”刘备转头向小仙君：“我等很快就要去喝孟婆汤了。有什么想说的吗？”  
“的确很不舍得你们。”小仙君再也不带兜帽了，有些遗憾地笑着，“你们是我第一位和第二位岁月神偷。”  
“那以后还打算留着这张脸吗？”诸葛亮笑问。  
“留着，肯定留着，我不舍得换。”小仙君回答得意外义正辞严。  
“汤在这儿了。我准许你们多聊一会再上路。”孟婆打个哈哈。  
刘备看着迷糊睡醒的诸葛亮，笑道:“丞相在那时是如何认出我的？”  
“直觉。”诸葛亮恢复了迷人的微笑，“以及，亮永远认得主公的手……温暖得如此熟悉。”  
刘备被这一通直球搞得有点害羞，而旁边孟婆则做出了“呃又吃到狗粮了”的表情。  
“诶，那仙君，”刘备自然地牵起诸葛亮的手。  
小仙君抬头:“嗯？”  
“你打算给自己起个名字吗？”  
“名字……其实我已经有想法了。”仙君笑，“不告诉你们。”  
孟婆敲了敲随身携带的小桌子，干咳一声。  
诸葛亮乖巧低被刘备牵着，来到孟婆跟前。孟婆指了指桌上的两个小瓷碗。  
刘备看了看诸葛亮，诸葛亮会意；两人几乎同时拿起碗，但是将碗凑到对方跟前，手臂相交，喝下了对方碗里的汤……

“……妈耶。”  
孟婆坐不住了。  
“你们快！！！快去投胎！！啊对了给老娘锁死！！！我会和月老继续反映的！！”  
而此时，刘葛两位放下碗，心满意足地继续牵着手，另一只空着的手伸出来。  
三，二，一——

“啪。”  
“啪。”

END


End file.
